1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, an information processing apparatus, a relay server apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Recent development is outstanding in the information communication technology and our daily lives nowadays in information society are becoming increasingly convenient. For example, the spread of the Internet facilitated download and utilization of useful application programs and data files in terminal equipment such as personal computers and the like.
However, information downloaded through the Internet into the terminal equipment is not always only useful application programs or data. Namely, computer viruses to destroy the useful application programs and data often invade the terminal equipment through the Internet.
An example of the techniques of detecting whether a computer virus invaded the terminal equipment is the computer virus detection technology of a pattern matching method. In this technology, a server apparatus transmits a database storing characteristic data strings (hereinafter referred to as pattern data) included in computer viruses, to the terminal equipment, the database is stored in the terminal equipment, and a comparison is made between application programs and data also stored in the terminal equipment, and the foregoing pattern data. As a consequence, if an application program or data includes the foregoing pattern data, it will be determined that the application program or data includes a computer virus. In use of the computer virus detection technology of the pattern matching method, it is necessary to update the database on occasions to up-to-date data, in order to raise the detection probability of computer virus. Accordingly, when a new computer virus is found, the server apparatus sends characteristic pattern data included in the computer virus, to the terminal equipment, and the database on the terminal equipment is then updated.